phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/March 2011
Pictures that were nominated to be featured on the main page for March 2011. for March 2011 Selected picture *'Info:' Uploaded by TurenMaster. Nominated by FossilsDaDaDa. Support # I did like the what'cha doin' song. It's in good quality, too. Psychopulse 00:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # Whatcha Doin is awesome! Tpffan5196 23:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Result : 1 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Selected picture *'Info:' Uploaded by TurenMaster. Nominated by PerrythePlatypus. Support # Phineas looks so COOL here! He has that bad boy expression on his face which really looks good on him. I wish he could be looking at isabella like that. Rollercoaster(song) is the best song he sang. -Cogitoergosum 02:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) # I totally agree for the same reasons above. Phineas looks awesome there! (Plus Ginger looks funny too!) Cmcrox11 19:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) # Charming. Kangi 22:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) # Pretty cool ;) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 23:17, February 9, 2011 (UTC) # It's amazing how within 2 weeks we already have this! Yeah, I'm a swimming suit. So what? [[User talk:The Klimpaloon|Wanna nang?]] 23:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) # Phineas is soo awesome in this picture! He has the bad boy look that he never actually had before! - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 15:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC) # I'm supporting this picture. -Dean (ilmyyt) 18:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) # The colors on the clouds are really nice. They could have had the clouds be a solid shade of white, but it wouldn't have been as sharp as it is. Ginger sets the mood for the picture, her body language says, "what did I get myself into." Colors nice and bright, no fuzz. Firesideboy 4:48, February 14, 2011 (PST) # Oh yes, for the same reasons as above -'MooMoo' {talk} 06:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) # Yes yes yes the picture is cool and his eyes are dreamy. ( im tring to think like isabella) i wish hed look at her like that. -Phinbella4everr 01:56, February 26, 2011 (UTC) # This Picture is great! And agree, it would be great to have Phineas look at Isabella like that. Hey, that gives me an idea!!!!! FerbIsMyLuver! 00:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 11 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Nominated *Info: Uploaded by RRabbit42. Nominated by Firesideboy. Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by AdamSJ. Nominated by Redsox1099. Support # EPIC!!! --Permanecer sentados, por favor! Scream If you want more! 00:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # It's blurry and has a logo. No like. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 05:42, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Comments # @Redsox1099, you can't vote for the own picture you nominated. Cogitoergosum 02:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) # Incorrect. It is the picture he/she uploaded, there he/she can support it. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 03:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Result : 1 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by (Joshoedit). Nominated by (Patrickau 26). Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # Hello! There's a logo on it! Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 02:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ## Oops, I don't not notice that. Patrickau 26 02:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) # Candace's face is just plain weird - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 17:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments # I know you guys gonna love this. Patrickau 26 02:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Result : 1 support, 2 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by RRabbit42. Nominated by Stinkfly3. Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # As funny as I found that scene, the picture is in bad quality and it has a logo. Sorry :( - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 18:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) # It is a really funny scene, but the quality is poor. The background and Perry all look fuzzy, with noticeable small dots in it. --Firesideboy 09:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) # If it weren't for it's size and how blurry it is, I would've supported it. AdamSJ 03:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Comments # Like Oppose 1, I would vote for the picture if it didn't have a logo and had better quality. Result : 0 support, 3 oppose => not featured